Ancestors
by NightlySolstice
Summary: Perseus the primordial of power, thought his family was perfect. After Order takes hold and spreads lies and false truths across the Primordial Council, the family slowly falls apart. One faithful day... Order murders Perseus and Chaos's son. Void, in hopes that Chaos will join the cause in the rebellion against the eldest Primordial. Which has led to a bloodthirsty primordial...


**Well! This is it... One of my first fanfics!... I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Ughh" Groaned a man as he woke up from his slumber, Twenty-five symbols of greek primordial gods, followed by several rituals of the Asgardian and Egyptian gods surrounded him.

"The seals are weakening..." He mumbled as he opened his eyes. Vibrant gray irises with a hint of sea green calculated the surrounding area. The seals crackled with energy as he watched them drift around in the endless abyss around him.

Looking to his right he cautiously watched his guardians. Aion and Ananke. "So you've finally awoken, Perseus. Queen Chaos and King Order themselves have forgotten that they have imprisoned you here in the first place, alas we're ordered to stay at your prison at all costs." Aion stated, his orange eyes making eye contact to the man now identified as Perseus. His aura leaked immense power, that made the universe seem young compared to the aura.

"Where are we?" Perseus scowled in anger as his golden cape wavered in the empty void. "Why we're in the void of course" A feminine voice rang through the area. Her aura emblazoned with white flames.

"Destiny, how nice of you to come to my prison," Percy said, his voice laced with malice and venom, and his fists clenched in anger. Ananke shivered, her eyes portraying fear. "I do hope you remember how we sent you here in the first place" She responded cockily as she twirled her twin daggers.

"Ugh... Headaches... Memories" Groaned the man before the two primordials. Old memories drifting to his head.

* * *

FlashBack

* * *

The proud figure of Perseus stood in triumph as he stood behind Order, "Do you yield?" He asked, prepared for any sudden movements. "I yield, older brother," said Order, his words laced with venom waving his hands in the air. Perseus oblivious to Order's tone, cheered as he sheathed his blade.

"Nice job, brother" An elegant woman cheered, as her purple dress wavered in the breeze. Unknown to her a hungry looking Order stared at her rear.

"I'm gonna take her for myself... After I take Perseus' s place..." Grinned the jealous primordial his mind miraculously planning for the future

5 Millennia later.

Perseus sat on his throne, next to Chaos, his beloved wife. "You called for this meeting? Brother?" He asked. as Order admired his longsword. "Oh yes, I have... Brother" spat Order as chains wrapped Percy. "Chaos! Help me!" Perseus shouted out as he watched Chaos notch an arrow at him, showering a rain of arrows upon him.

"Chaos... How could you..." Perseus groaned in betrayal. His eyes flashed with sadness. "That's for killing our child!" Chaos' s eyes glinted wickedly with vengeance, while she stood before him.

"V-Void?... I neve- Ahh!" Perseus screamed in agony as an immense force smashed him against the primordial glass flooring.

Moros slammed into him, breaking his rib cage. Perseus' s eyes flashed dangerously as unrestrained power flooded the room. "You'll all pay for making me suffer... I swear it on our father..." Percy growled as he unsheathed his blade, only for an arrow to pierce his shoulder.

His eyes flooded with anger as his gaze shifted to Eros. All the primordials in the universe were standing in the same area. "If I'm gonna go down like this... Then I'll bring you all with me!" Perseus bellowed in rage as a ball of pure nothingness appeared in his palm.

"Quickly we need more reinforcements!" Chaos shouted as time was running out.

Asgardian and Egyptians gods barged in and created barriers alongside the primordial gods.

An ear ripping shockwave blasted throughout the palace as they surrounded Perseus, sending him into a coma before he could unleash his devastating wrath upon all of them.

* * *

Flashback Over

* * *

Perseus stumbled as his flashback stopped, his sword morphing into a staff with two deadly blades on the end. Golden rings circled his pole as he twirled it around testing it. "The primordial of power Is back!" he grinned wickedly as brought his twin bladed spear down onto the hard surface. Blasting the prison and absorbing Aion and Ananke.

"Ah, freedom at last..." Perseus muttered not believing what just happened to himself as he stretched his muscles. "Perhaps I shall go incognito." He thought as he suppressed his power and aura.

"I will go act as one of the mortals on this "Earth" my traitorous family made..." gesturing to the planet, as he vanished from the empty carcass of the void. Into the beginning of the golden age.

* * *

"Lady Chaos and Lord Order!" An urgent voice flooded throughout the room. "We have detected abnormal amounts of power originating from the center of the universe. It also seems to have a high profile of over twenty different types of primordial energy sources in the area!

"Go investigate more soldier... Report back immediately" Order commanded

"Mother, I have felt something intrude my territory" Gaea stated as she twirled with her grassy green hair. "Oh is that so? Just leave It be. After All, you're a primordial" Chaos responded as she stumbled down into the floor, not noticing the golden man in the darkness of the room.


End file.
